For Finn
by Midnights Flower
Summary: AU Kurt never went to McKinley. In fact he's the leader of throat explosion. Now it's time for Nationals where he has to face his brother's pride and joy. The New Directions. WARNING IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY AND HAS SPOILERS FOR TONIGHTS EPISODE!
1. A Promise

**FOR FINN**

**AU Kurt never went to McKinley. In fact he's the leader of throat explosion. Now it's time for Nationals where he has to face his brother's pride and joy. The New Directions. WARNING IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY AND HAS SPOILERS FOR TONIGHTS EPISODE!**

**a/n I am still working on other stories but I needed to get this typed right now or I would've forgotten it. ALSO STRONGLY RECOMMENDED TO LISTEN TO SLIPPED AWAY - Avril Lavigne. It goes with it perfectly.**

Plain- present

_**Bold italic- Flashback**_

**Chapter 1**

**From:Finn**

**Love you lil bro. You're group has some serious competition this year :)**

Kurt could feel the tears escape his eyes. He yearned for his phone to alert him that Finn had written him. But deep in his heart he knew it would never happen. Finn was gone he was never going to come back.

Memories of that call still haunt him every day.

_**Kurt was just finishing another exhausting day of rehearsal.**_

'_**If Finn thinks his club can beat mine he's got another thing coming.' Kurt thought smiling as he pulled out his cellphone. No new text messages alert. 'Odd that big lug usually writes me at least five times during rehearsal. Even if he's in the middle of something he usually leaves a HI or HAVE A FUN DAY LIL BRO .' Kurt thought frowning stuffing his phone back in bag. A sickening pit filled his stomach. 'I hope everything's okay at home.'**_

_**Kurt hadn't been in Lima for months. He got to meet Finn's girlfriend Rachel and best friend Puck. To Kurt they were very strange but amazing people. **_

_**Kurt smiled at the warm thought. His walk down memory lane was cut short by his phone constantly buzzing. He smiled and retrieved his phone not taking note of the caller.**_

"_**Hey Finn I was starting to worry. Why haven't you called today? Has your glee club made a run for the hills." Kurt said with a chuckle entering his dorm. He and Finn always loved 'fighting' on whose glee club was better.**_

"_**Kurt…" Kurt's smile faded.**_

"_**Dad? Hey how are you? I thought you were…"**_

"_**Kurt it's about Finn." Hot tears started to form in Kurt's eyes. His stomach turning making him feel like he was about to throw up.**_

"_**W..What about Finn?"**_

"_**Son there is no easy way to say this. Finn's… Finn's gone." Kurt gasped and let the tars stream down his face.**_

"_**What do you mean gone?" Kurt said his voice quivering.**_

"_**There was an accident. There was no pain. He was killed instantly."**_

"_**NO! DAD YOU'RE LYING PLEASE STOP LYING!"**_

"_**Kurt." Burt said in defeat. His heart broken.**_

"_**NO! IT'S A MISTAKE. HE'S ALIVE!"**_

"_**Kurt please…"**_

"_**I can't believe it's true. I just…" Kurt slid down the door. "I just can't."**_

"_**I'm sorry buddy. I want this all to be a nightmare as much as you want it to but it's not. His glee club will be throwing a memorial for him in his school's auditorium. So if you wanted to…"**_

"_**No that's their thing. Besides finals is soon. But how about you, Carole, and I have our own little goodbye? Just family." **_

"_**Sure thing buddy. I gotta go Carole is taking this really hard."**_

'_**I can imagine.' Kurt thought remembering how hard it was for him when he lost his mom and now the pain of losing Finn.**_

"_**I'll see you soon. I love you both." Kurt said crying.**_

"_**We love you two kiddo be safe."**_

_**Kurt slowly walked to his closet pulling out a sweater that belonged to Finn. He always had it with him so if he ever missed home all he had to do was wrap himself in it and imagine Finn hugging him. But now he knew his brothers arms would never be around him again.**_

"_**I miss you." He wept. Repeating those words until he was forced to sleep by exhaustion.**_

Kurt's heart was beyond in need of repair. He remembered the family funeral went.

_**It seemed as if no one could finish a simple sentence. Just an utter of his name and everyone would burst into tears. Burt held his two loved ones close to him as they released every ounce of pain that had filled their hearts. There were no need for brave faces.**_

"_**I miss him." Carole whispered.**_

"_**We all do." Burt said quietly trying to lead his family toward the car.**_

"_**Wait can I just say a few things to him alone please." Kurt said removing himself from his father's firm comforting hold."**_

"_**Sure sweetheart." Carole said. Burt followed his wife.**_

"_**Finn I hate that you aren't here anymore. I hate that I won't ever see you have children. Hate that you won't be with me when I find they guy of my dreams. I love you soo much. I miss you every second of every day. Take care. Be happy in heaven. Until we meet again Finn." Kurt began to walk away when he suddenly stopped and looked at the sky. "Take care of him for me mom."**_

Kurt finally got out of bed and started to make his way towards the auditorium. Nationals was only a matter of weeks away.

"Alright we are not stopping until this is perfect and until I am fully convinced this will win us first place at Nationals." Kurt announced to his group. "Alright Throat Explosion let's get ready."

'I swear Finn I'm going to win this for you.'

"FIVE. SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT."


	2. Hello LA

**FOR FINN**

**AU Kurt never went to McKinley. In fact he's the leader of throat explosion. Now it's time for Nationals where he has to face his brother's pride and joy. The New Directions. WARNING IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY AND HAS SPOILERS FOR TONIGHTS EPISODE!**

**Chapter 2**

**From: Dad**

**I'm here in LA with Carole to support Finn's glee club. Guess I will see you soon.**

Kurt smiled as he read the text. He was currently on a bus filled with energized teenagers as they had just been informed that they had entered Los Angeles. He eagerly texted back his dad.

**To: Dad **

**Yeah I guess so. How's Carole holding up?**

He had rarely heard from Carole ever since Finn passed. He knew it must've hurt her everyday knowing her son wasn't going to burst threw the door and ask for some food. He knew that it hurt her that Burt could still call his son and not her. Kurt knew Carole loved him like a son but he knew he could never replace Finn.

**From: Dad**

**As good as she can. She's being a strong woman. She can't wait to see you.**

Kurt smiled he was about to write back when a loud cheer filled the bus.

"HOLLYWOOD! YEAH! THROAT EXPLOSION HAS ARRIVED TO CONQUER!" One of the boys yelled as half of his body was sticking out of the bus. Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah Nationals is ours for the win! No lame show choir from Ohio is going to stop us." Dolf cheered in the bus. That stung Kurt's heart a bit. His brother was a part of that club and even directed it for a few months. They were not lame.

"Yeah those losers the New Direction don't stand a chance against us. I bet all of them are losers and their victory last year was just a joke. I mean did you see their two leaders. Talk about misfits." Angelina said smugly tossing her Ariel red hair over her shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" Kurt snapped at the girl. How dare that bitch call his brother a joke and a misfit. Finn was the most amazing person on this planet.

"What?" Angelina said curious as to why her captain was angry at what she said.

"The New Directions are our biggest threat. They did an outstanding job last year. If you let your mind get clouded with stupid thoughts we are going to lose. To judge members of a group without even knowing them is just plain stupid. So shut up Angie before I kick you off this bus!"

Every member was shocked by Kurt's words and settled in their seats. They feared that if they spoke another word Kurt would literally throw them out the bus.

'If only they knew.' Kurt thought. He had not told anyone about Finn's passing. He didn't feel like it was necessary since in all truth they weren't his friends. The rest of the ride was quiet. Kurt opened his phone's picture gallery and scrolled until he found the picture he was looking for.

It was one of him and Finn laughing in the Summer's sun. He wanted more days like that one. Where there were no worries and laughter filled the air.

'I miss you. I promise you I'm going to win this for you.' Kurt thought holding the phone close to his heart.

"We're here." The bus driver called as they pulled up to the hotel. Kurt took note of the school bus that was pulling away from the entrance making room for his bus.

'Hmm one of the other groups must've arrived. Might have a little fun with them.'

"Okay everyone we will check into our rooms and then rehearse in an event room that I rented out. From there we will go to dinner and then go to the auditorium where our Nationals is being held. After that we will rehearse on that stage and rehearse until dawn. Any questions?" Kurt asked his group.

No one replied.

"Good everybody off!" Kurt ordered.

Everyone went and grabbed their belongings. Kurt led his group into the building. Kurt froze when he saw a boy his age with honey gold eyes. His eyebrows were curved like triangles. The boy seemed to be shocked to see him and quickly turned his head towards the group. Kurt slowly started to make his way towards the group.

"Show choir blogs….Blaine….Kurt….Throat Explosion…..Amazing." The boy said.

Kurt was an active member of the show choir blogs sadly only a few other teens were.

'Hu so that's the great Blaine Anderson. I might as well have a little fun with him.'

"Bon jour you must be the New Directions. I'm Kurt." He said with a smile before stepping closer to Blaine. "And you must be Blaine." Kurt smiled as Blaine's cheeks started to redden.

"How…How did you know my name?" Blaine asked nervous consuming his body.

"Show choir blogs." Kurt said with spunk. Blaine was captivated by Kurt. Something about him made Blaine want to learn more about him. It was almost like…

'Oh my god I'm totally crushing on the enemy. Snap out of it Blaine say something before you make yourself look dumb!' Blaine thought. Warmth filled Kurt's heart being near Blaine. Warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm the leader of the New Directions my name is Sam." Sam said interrupting the moment and shook Kurt's hand. "I know you guys are good but that is only going to get us out of our comfort zone and let us make our way to the top."

Kurt didn't really focus on Sam's words but on Blaine's face. He was making some strange facial expression that made Kurt want to bust out laughing. But it was time to get serious. Show them what level Throat Explosion was at.

"Well it was really great to meet you Sam and Blaine. Best of luck New Directions we really can't wait to see your set list and crush you like a bug." Kurt said with a smirk. Oh but he wasn't done yet he had to add the cherry to the top of the sundae. In a cavity sweet voice he said his final word to the group. "Bye."

He swayed his hips as he left knowing Blaine would be watching. He checked his group in and they each made their way to their rooms. He was about to reach his room when he heard a familiar voice. Softly he knocked and the door.

The door slowly opened. Kurt formed a sad smile.

"Hey dad." Immediately Burt wrapped his arms around his son.

"Burt who is it?" Carole said opening the door a bit more. "Kurt?"

"Hey Carole." Kurt said feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. Carole wrapped her arms around him. Soon she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweety I just missed you." She sobbed. Kurt knew that deep in her mind she was imagining that she was holding Finn. One tear caressed his cheek as he replied.

"I missed you too. I miss Finn too." Carole sobbed harder when Kurt mentioned Finn. "But he's in a better place watching over us. Anxiously waiting to see the show. He's cheering us all on and holding all of our hands. He may not be here physically but he's still with us in our hearts." Kurt said softly.

Carole slowly torn herself from Kurt's body.

"You're right. Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem. I really hate to leave you guys right now but I have to go lead rehearsals. I'll see you two later. I promise I'll say goodnight to you both." Kurt said hugging both his parents.

"Go do what you have to do kiddo." Burt said with a smile.

"See you later Kurt." With that Kurt left the two adults.

He placed his belongings in his room and dashed to his rented practice space. Everyone was already there waiting for him.

"Okay let's get this show on the road. Get in positions." Kurt ordered.

'I hope you enjoy this preview Finn.' He thought with a smile.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight."


	3. Midnight Gathering

**For Finn **

**A/N For those of you who do not follow my story If I Had You I am sorry for my long hiatus. A lot of things have happened since my last update including my computer getting a huge virus. But now I'm back and I even got a new laptop to help me out. Also it's summer so that means FREE WRITING TIME SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt stayed seated in a rented car outside of where Nationals was going to be taking place.

'I wish you were here Finn. We would've had some fun before competition.' Kurt thought letting out a depressing sigh. He knew he would have to get out of the car soon, but he just wanted to sit a little while longer. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet quickly crossing the parking lot. 'That's odd. Everyone in my group knows that the front door is unlocked for them. So why are they trying to enter from the sides?'

Kurt looked at the people on the side of the building. His eyes widen and a chuckle escaped his lips.

'No way those are...'

"Sam hurry up before someone sees us." Blaine said in a hushed tone.

"I told you I'm the Blonde Chameleon right now."

"Whatever. Just get here." Blaine said playfully annoyed.

Kurt watched them sneak in amused at the group. Once Sam entered the building Kurt exited his car. He entered through the front door where his group anxiously awaited for him.

"There you are Kurt we have some news." Angie said.

"The New Directions are here I know. I say we let our presence be known." Kurt said with a playful smile. He told everyone where to go and they dashed towards their designated spots. Kurt hid inside the auditorium as he heard bits of conversation.

"Trust me when I was in the Warblers sneaking on stage the night before competition was like a tradition. We had other traditions but I can't really speak of them." Blaine said.

'I want to know these unspoken traditions. It was an all boys school...maybe Blaine...stop it Kurt you're not here to hookup with some guy. Although he is really cute.'

"Finn Hudson made us a promise in the beginning of the year." Sam started.

'Finn.' Kurt thought wanting to know more of what they had to say about his brother.

"That we were all going back to Nationals together."

'Sounds like something Finn would do.' Kurt thought with a smile.

"Even when we lost sectionals. Which totally wasn't Marley's fault. Finn told us that it wasn't over. He said that we'd be right here together. Now maybe you're thinking Finn isn't here."

Kurt nodded in response and starred as Sam reached for something. Sam seemed to pick up some sort of plaque.

"Well he is. I made sure of it."

'It must have a picture of Finn on it.' Kurt thought tears forming in his eyes. 'I have to make our presence known before I start crying.' Kurt thought arising from his seat and stood in the center aisle.

'Well well the directions nuvo. Apparently we had the same plan of an illegal midnight rehearsal." Kurt said confidently strutting towards the stage.

"We you're alone." Blaine said trying to sound tough.

"Am I?" Kurt said snapping his finger signaling the lights to turn on and his group to come into sight. "Eccentrically yes Blaine perhaps we are all alone. But tonight. Tonight this stage belongs to us." Kurt said finally face to face with Blaine. He gave Blaine a smile showing that he wasn't trying to be mean. He was showing he was just partaking in a little fun. "From midnight until dawn. You see I called in a few show choir favors so we'll just give you three minutes to gather your feelings and leave." Kurt said walking towards the center stairs. His trail was halted when he heard Dolff.

"Who is that? You're spirit guide." He said with a chuckle. Kurt's eyes filled with anger. He glared daggers at his teammate and snapped.

"Dolff have some respect."

Everyone was shocked by his remark. Kurt gazed at the picture of his brother. His heart began to sting and his lips formed a sad frown.

Blaine caught sight of the change in expression.

'Did he lose someone too?' Blaine thought.

Kurt composed himself again to address the New Directions. He still didn't want anyone to know that he was Finn's brother.

"Look everyone knows you're that show choir. And everyone knows it's been a very rough year for you. And now everyone is just waiting and watching you." Kurt was once again face to face with Blaine. The two starred at each other for what felt like an eternity. Their faces were so close. Their lips a few inches away. Kurt came back to reality before things got weird.

"Tonight you have our condolences New Directions. But lets just be very very clear." Kurt said getting in the middle of the group circle. "Tomorrow you will not have our mercy, pity, or are throat explosion expect us." Kurt and his group made their way to their performance locations. "Seven. Eight."

The New Directions exited the building.

"I can't believe that just happened." Marley said.

"I can't believe Blaine was flirting with that bitch." Tina spat.

"Tina shut up and stop being jealous that you can't get Blaine. I actually think they'd be cute together." Kitty said. "You've just been really annoying this year. I'm surprised no one has slapped you."

"You're just jealous that I won prom queen."

"Out of pity and if I would've tried I would've won."

The two girls continued to argue. Blaine separated to the back of the group with Sam.

"Don't worry we got this tomorrow." Blaine said hoping to cheer Sam up.

"Thanks for saying that. But serious what was that between you and that Kurt guy."

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly.

"You like him don't you?"

"No."

"Aww is Blainey blushing!"

"Stop it Sam."

"I can see he's a nice guy. You should go for it."

"After competition Sam. But for now lets focus on winning Nationals. Plus I think there is more to Kurt than we know." Blaine said as they walked back to the hotel.


End file.
